


James, the lake and the surprise.

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James  takes his two sons to a secluded lake house for the summer<br/>They don't realize it but somthing is lurking in the water.</p><p> </p><p>.the kids are the same as the ones from a life changing mission. Just a diffrent universe I gues you could say.   One where james had Jackson before he met Vesper  and Vesper had a little baby astor.  Who is from an unknown guy.</p><p>Also no one is mi6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James wasn't a crazy over protective parent. But the red water of secluded lake made him think twice before letting his two sons near it. The younger boy was in love with it. The deep water was stained red and pink from the pine needles and warmed by the sun.  
He would dive and swim all day if James would let him.

His older brother, on the other hand, wouldn't go in the water farther than his knees The visibility was poor so by the time he was knee deep he couldn't see his toes. 

James would rather they didn't go in at all. 

The color was unsettling and the way it seemed to call to his youngest scared him. 

The lake was big and on the far end it led to and qualiy deep river. James wasn't sure where it let out. 

Astor and Jackson weren't even full brothers.

Astor's mother had already had the boy when James married her. Jackson was six while Astor was three. 

From day one Astor had taken to water like he owned it. 

Vesper had called him her water baby. 

Jack loved to swim just as much but he didn't have the stamina Or the speed his brother had when in the water. 

Fast forward ten years and here he was taking the boys to a remote fishing lodge for the summer. Vesper had disappeared when Jackson was ten and Astor was seven. James knew she'd drowned. But he wouldn't tell the boys that. 

They both loved swimming so much but he knew that they'd probably never touch the water again if they knew. 

The anniversary of her death was coming up and to avoid the strange sad nothingness that turned them irritated and lazy. James had taken them to the lake house.

The air was hot and the water was pleasantly warm

James sat on the porch and watched the boys play in the sand by the docks. The water was mirror flat today. He looked up to see Astor pointing into the distance as something large splashed in the lake. He smiled when Astor shouted they wanted to fish. "Later on honey, " James said. 

True to his word James took them fishing after lunch. 

Due to the heat The boys gave up after the first five fish. James kept on. Watching Astor swim out a few feet to a raft tethered to the docks. 

Jack hesitated, the water here was a good seven feet deep. The color making it impossible to see. Astor called to him from the raft and Jack finally dove in.


	2. Chapter 2

He swam quickly to the raft and climbed up to sit next to his brother.

This wasn't the first time they'd been on the raft but jacks apprehension about jumping in never faded.

They went in the house for the day once James had decided the boys where pleasantly sunburnt on the edges.

After two hot and muggy days filled with swimming and exploring capped off by tense nights as the boys lay in their rooms listioning to the screeches of wild animals. There was a wild cat out there somewhere and It screamed occasionally 

that morning at breakfast wile the boys fought over bacon.

James announced that they'd been sent a few boxes from the old house by alec. He'd be leaving them alone a day and a half as he went into town.

He was a bit antsy about leaving the boys alone but they were old enough to be left alone for a day or two.

 

Feeling a bit naughty the boys waited untill he left before running down to the water, their father had specifically told them to stay on the shore if they went to the water. 

But soon astor had coaxed his older brother into swimming to the raft in the middle of of the lake. Now they lay resting with their toes in the warm water. 

He laughed when something tickled his toes " come here fishy" he whispered. Jack leaned over the wanted and tried to pear into the red depths. Suddenly a webbed hand shot up and pulled him in by his hands

The boy yelped and sank like a stone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack could feel himself being pulled deeper and held forcefully underwater. He tried to hold his breath as strong hands came out of the dark water to touch his sides and face.

 

While the children would be unable to see under the surface Q had perfect clarity. He held the boy to him for a second. Running long webbed fingers over his cheeks and sides. What a curious thing the boy was. He'd grabbed the wrong one but that didn't mater at the momment. Q had never seen a human child up close. They were tiny compared to his people's children. Q felt the boys chest jerk as he tried to get air in.

He let out a bubble of air and Q suddenly remembered that one thing humans needed. He pushed the child to the surface where the young one was frantically looking for his mate. The young one had been his target originally. 

 

Jack bobbed to the surface and began gulping air and thrashing before his brother swam over . " are you ok jackie. " He said with intense concern. Jack gripped his arms and panted. For being so slight Astor seemed to acquire an immense strength once in the water. He could tread water for hours and could hold his older brother up if he needed to. So Jack didn't think twice about clinging to him. 

Astor moved them back to the raft and helped his weakened sibling out of the water. gasping on the hot red wood as jack tried to catch his breath. Astor pushed him onto his side quickly. 

While the boys were preoccupied with each other Q popped his head out of the water to watch.   
He could see the younger boy try to get the water out of his mates lungs. After a few minutes of the older human coughing and the young on patting his back. The human Q had dragged down hiccup ed and expelled a large amount of water from his mouth. 

 

"Something dragged under and held me there " the older boy said Astor believed him but couldn't figure out what it could have been. His instincts saying to just stay put. So he held onto his brother while the older teen calmed down. "how you feeling jackie " astor said after they had rested in the sun. 

" Sore and tired and weak. " the boy groaned. He wasn't going to make it back to shore if they swam but astor knew they had to go in before james found them. Q had stayed near by. The younger boy smelt so familiar.

There was only one reason for it really and Q didn't want to leave because of it.   
the older human, jackie? Q thought his name was, shared the familiar smell. But it was more likly it had rubbed off on him. So Q reasoned they were mates. Either way it was clear they needed to be on shore but didn't want to get in the water again. So with a grin Q bit through the old rope holding the raft in place and began pushing it to shore underwater.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Qs the merman that had been living in the lake for years. Surprise.

The older boy was panicky and the moment they hit land he raced into the house.   Astor ran after him and found him In their dads bedroom practically in tears. 

  " what's wrong jackie " Astor said softly.  He climbed onto the big bed and snuggled his way into his brother arms.

  " I want dad, my chest hurts  " he cried.  Astor rubbed his back as he thought   Calling their father ment they'd have to tell him they disobeyed him.  But on the other hand calling james would calm his brother down and make him feel better.     Dispite his brothers obvious distress astor couldn't make himself call james. 

They'd get in trouble. 

 

Astor got up once jack calmed down amd got them food.   It was hard to get his brother to eat but eventually the older boy ate half a sandwich.  Astor attempted to get jack to shower and wash the lake water scent off himself but jackie refused to get in the water.    He didn't want to be left alone ether.

  When astor got in the shower his brother sat on the toilet with his head tipped back.    After a quick snack    They watched cartoons downstairs for a little while before the sky got dark and the wind began to howl.  

They both shared their fathers bed that night.  Too nervous to split up to their own rooms.   Astor tossed and turned.   
Overwhelmed by nightmeres of his brother sinking in the red lake.  Only this time he never came back up.     Jacks dreams weren't much better.  He could still feel the iron grip of webbed fingers on his wrists. 

     Pulling him down into the cold red water, only now he could see bright white sharks teeth coming out of the darkness behind the hands holding him.  He woke up with a yelp as the teeth bit into him.    
    Jack sat up in bed drenched in sweat.  His brother was next to him and didn't look to be sleeping peacefully ether.    
The older teen picked up his brother and made his way down the stairs to the living room.  Maybe ther would be cartoons on or something.  

  There wasn't and jack ended up falling asleep in the chair with astor in ten minutes. 

 

The next morning james came  home.   
He was sleepy and sore from driving here but his boys had missed him and deserved his attention.  

  He could see them piled up in the chair in the living room amd chuckled.      Sleepy little monsters.  He shuffled astor of his brothers lap and carried him to his own room. 

   But when james came back for jackie he found the teenage boy was trembling and seemed to be very scared of somthing. " I missed you daddy" he whined.  James chuckled  amd hugged him tightly " I know miniman I missed you too"  

"Come on love back to bed we go ". He whispered    james led the frightened boy out of the room. He was going to tuck his older son into bed but jack wrapped his arms around his dad's waist and asked quietly if he could sleep in his bed.  
James couldn't help but wonder what in hell had coused his normally brave and confident son to be so jumpy and scared. " alright come on then " james said as he went back to his own bedroom with jack.


End file.
